<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MinaSaku Drabbles by thatsnotmyname32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836005">MinaSaku Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32'>thatsnotmyname32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Annoyed Kakashi, Drabble Collection, F/M, Tags will be added as each chapter is added, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, late night visitor, lovestruck, puppy dog eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of MinaSaku drabbles of various plots and ratings. Now also on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, others added when needed - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fleeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is gonna be a drabble series for random MinaSaku ideas as I have them. Also, maybe summarising the ideas I already have.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They fall in love on the battlefield of the Fourth war. Then Sakura goes to the past, where Minato doesn't know her, and is head over heels for Kushina. Her heart shatters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watched him as he walked past, arm in arm with her. The woman he was supposed to be with. Her heart broke, unseen, unheard, unknown by him as he laughed, his blue, blue eyes shining with mirth and love. But… not directed at her.</p><p>
  <em>She smiled up at him, and he reciprocated. A warmth filled her as she listened to him speak, staring into the eyes that were a contrast of his natural blue, and the dark grey of the reanimation jutsu. His hand touched hers briefly as he spoke, his words fluent and soft, catching her attention and refusing to let go.</em>
</p><p>She worked hard for the village, worked hard for that better future, one where the war she'd left behind wouldn't happen. It was her mission, the reason she'd been sent back here. She'd been one of the few left who'd be able to do it, without bringing too much attention to herself. She knew what she was supposed to do, but it broke her heart when he whispered, "Kushina" with such a loving lilt, that he'd once held for her.</p><p>"<em>Sakura…" His voice had been full of wonder, of growing admiration and feeling. Her heart had burst at his utterance, and she'd smiled brilliantly. "Minato." His hand had come up to cup her </em><em>face</em><em>, thumb caressing </em><em>her</em><em> cheekbone. He was a ray of light for her in the darkness her life had become, and she didn't care that he was technically dead. Didn't care that after all of this, he would be gone. She lived only in the</em><em>se</em><em> moment</em><em>s</em><em>, </em><em>as stolen and fleeting as they were.</em></p><p>His gaze passed over her, not really seeing her as their eyes met ever so briefly. But she couldn't feel any connection between them. No tug on the red string of fate, or whatever it was that drew two people together. Yet in that second, she allowed herself to pretend, to imagine that they were back in the future, that any moment now… His gaze moved on and the moment was gone.</p><p>
  <em>He held her gaze, staring into her eyes as he moved his head down ever so slightly, brushing his lips lightly against her forehead, before pulling back. A sad smile was upon his lips, and she sighed softly. "Next time," he told her. But there wasn't going to be a next time.</em>
</p><p>She watched them go, knowing that his heart belonged to another. Tears fell, and she vowed to give her life if she had to, to make sure that he had the life he deserved, even if it wasn't with her. She turned away, missing him look back, a frown upon his face as he watched her go.</p><p>
  <em>As they stood around her, readying the jutsu, she met his eyes and he smiled. It would be alright. Everything would work out. Somehow, she just knew it.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna make a proper story from this, but I don't know how without making it canon. :( Ah well, maybe I'll figure it out, maybe I won't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sage Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time travel inevitably comes with consequences. But then Hagoromo knew that when he sent them back with only a cryptic message each.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura and Kakashi went back in time.</p>
<p>Now, they sat on a random park bench in Konoha, just staring at nothing.</p>
<p>"So…" Sakura said. "You're eight now."</p>
<p>"And you're still seventeen," remarked Kakashi.</p>
<p>She sighed and leaned her head back. "It's probably some complicated thing to do with the fact that you had a readily available body to go into, while I didn't," she guessed using logic. "But that doesn't matter. What <em>does</em> matter, is how we're going to do this now?"</p>
<p>"Did the Sage give you any advice?" Kakashi asked. "All he told me was to make sure to cherish what I have. Easy enough, considering."</p>
<p>"He said some weird thing about how Naruto will be born no matter what happens," Sakura said, then shrugged. "I don't get it."</p>
<p>Kakashi thought about that a moment, but didn't end up having anything to say.</p>
<p>Their companionship was broken a moment later when someone appeared as if from nowhere, and Sakura and Kakashi kept from showing their surprise with various results. It was the (not quite yet) Yondaime, and Sakura stared up at him in awe while Kakashi did his best not to show how glad he was to see his sensei alive and well.</p>
<p>"There you are, Kakashi!" Minato exclaimed. "I've been looking for you! We've got a mission to go out to one of the border posts and… Uh, who's this with you?"</p>
<p>"Minato-sensei, this is Sakura," Kakashi introduced them.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello," Minato greeted. "So… you're a friend of Kakashi's?"</p>
<p>"Uh, y-yes," Sakura stuttered, and she was so embarrassed, she was sure she'd turned a little red.</p>
<p>Minato smiled. "Well I'm glad he's making friends finally," he said.</p>
<p>Sakura was just staring at him, and Kakashi looked between the two a few times, before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes, she's <em>my</em> friend," Kakashi said, getting up off the bench to stand between the two as best he could. "You said we have a mission, right sensei?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh right… mission," Minato was only half paying attention to his student as he and Sakura stared at one another.</p>
<p>Kakashi let out a long suffering sigh and began to shove at his sensei. "Let's go, sensei," he said. "Sakura… I'll see you later."</p>
<p>"Hm? Sure Kakashi," Sakura vaguely replied, still making eyes at Minato, who was doing the same with her.</p>
<p>As he dragged his rather reluctant sensei off, Kakashi wondered just <em>what </em>the Sage had been thinking, bringing the two of them back here with that odd advice of his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Through The Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That was the last thing he expected her to say after she hopped into his room through the open window.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy was startled out of his sleep by the sound of his window opening. His hand darted to the kunai that he kept under his pillow, body tensed to pounce as someone scrambled in noisily, not hiding their presence. What kind of idiot would be so loud?</p>
<p>"Chouko?" the person, a girl by the sounds of it, called. "Are you awake?"</p>
<p>The boy, Minato, turned on the light beside his bed, now realising what was going on. The girl before him blinked wide, green eyes at him, having let out a startled and nervous squeak at the sight of him. Sakura, her name was, or so Chouko had told them about her late night best friend.</p>
<p>"Chouko was adopted today," Minato told the girl. "They gave me her room, since I'm in the Academy now."</p>
<p>Sakura looked incredibly disappointed. Indeed, it seemed she might cry, but then she forced herself to stop, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes, likely counting to ten. After awhile, she looked over to him, frowned, and asked, "You look familiar. Who are you?"</p>
<p>"My name's Minato," he told her, noting her eyes go wide at this knowledge.</p>
<p>She stared at him a moment with those wide, green eyes, before she grinned and said, "My name's Haruno Sakura, and I'm from the future!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>